


Mistletoe

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays, Kisses, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Eighth Day in the "12 Days of Starmora" Challenge on Tumblr! Prompt: Mistletoe





	Mistletoe

So far Groot was winning the “I bet I can get every team member to kiss me under the mistletoe before you” competition. The contest began after Peter explained the tradition surrounding the plant, some discussion about the specificity of the nature of the kissing and a very detailed and awkward conversation around the kissing rituals of Drax’s people. It had been four days of trying to avoid the doorway in which the plant hung at all costs, it didn’t last long. Gamora herself was the first to face it. She and Drax came under the mistletoe together coming back from picking up supplies. When the realized what happened they stood together silently. 

“Well, I guess we have to kiss,” Gamora shrugged. Such things hardly bothered her, there was no real emotion behind it accept that of friendship. 

“No.” Drax said sternly, “I cannot do it.” His eyes looked down at the floor. “After my beloved Hovat, I swore I would never touch another woman in a sexual manner ever again.” The sadness in his usually hard eyes touched her.

“It’s not sexual Drax, it’s just a kiss. No intimacy at all.” At this he laughed,

“It amuses me that a daughter of Thanos, a master assassin who knows so much of combat, knows so little of anything else. Including love.” She winced at that sharp prick of truth. “A kiss is an exchange of intimacy. An expression of love. Love between soul mates or friends. It is still love.” She nodded, and Drax considered for a moment. “Though I supposes I could put my arms around you in a hug. It would almost be like we were fighting.” 

“Whatever you say Drax, only if you are comfortable.” Gamora said, truly not wanting to betray the heartfelt oath he had made. Before she knew it large muscular arms tightened on either side of her, and Drax’s tattooed head rested on her shoulder. 

“You are a good friend.” She opened her mouth to respond to his unusual kindness but he ended the embrace and picked up his stuff, heading down the hall. She watched him go, a twinge of sympathy mixing with gratitude. It wasn’t long before she witnessed Drax under the mistletoe once again, this time Groot was the one who caught him and put his face against the large tattooed alien awkwardly. It took quite a while to take out all the splinters. The next day Groot decided to wait under the mistletoe for anyone who happened to pass by, a good strategy that Peter insisted was cheating but decided to let it go. Groot happily gave Gamora her next kiss, in the form of him putting his face to her cheek in a sweet little nip of a kiss and a hug. Groot gave Peter a similar kiss later on that afternoon. Rocket was next, though he’d been avoiding the mistletoe all together by climbing through the air vents until Peter discovered this and blocked them off. The raccoon like creature then fell victim to Groot as Gamora witnessed, suppressing a laugh. 

“I am Groot!” Groot attempted to thwart Rocket’s struggle from his hold.

“No! Put me down!”

“I am Groot!”

“No! Ew! Disgusting!

“I am Groot!” Gamora watched in amazement as shock struck Rocket’s face and he ceased his fight, allowing the Flora colossus to pull him to his chest and hug him. The raccoonoid’s soft nose settled in the crook of Groot’s shoulder. 

“I am Groot,”

“I love you too buddy," he whispered more gently then she had ever heard. Gamora shook her head. Even Rocket, “don’t touch him with a ten-foot pole” Rocket could say “I love you” aloud. It churned the shame in her stomach. If her pride wasn’t her vice, she’d ask him how he did it. Drax and Peter exchanged a brotherly hug and kiss, Rocket flat out refused to touch Peter and Gamora watched him struggle to contain Rocket long enough to give him a hug which resulted in a great many scratch marks. Finally, she and Peter walked under it together. Or rather, he’d waited all afternoon while she shook her head at him and finally decided she couldn’t avoid it anymore.

“If I kiss you, will you quit standing there and get to finding us another job?” Peter grinned, facing her as she stepped closed. 

“Maybe, if it’s a good kiss.” Gamora glanced around, Drax, Groot and Rocket seemed to be occupied at the moment. 

“Does it really bother you that much?” He asked, taking her hand. 

“…..it’s not that it bothers me, it’s just…” He brought her hand to his chest, over his heart and she relaxed. 

“It’s alright Gamora,” He looked at her, those eyes so full of forgiveness and love. 

“Merry Christmas, Star-Lord,” she said, reaching up and kissing him tenderly on the lips. All else, any axiety about encroaching eyes or doubts disappeared into the sweetness of him. Drax’s footsteps alterted her, but by the time she was able to pull herself from the kiss he’d already scene, watching them with an endearing softness.

“I am happy you two have discovered you are soul mates. It is about time.” Gamora swallowed her impulses, squeezing Peter’s hand as she stood with him under the mistletoe. 

“Thank you Drax.”


End file.
